


Switzerland

by PoisonChamomile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Happy, Other, Prose Poem, Switzerland, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonChamomile/pseuds/PoisonChamomile
Summary: Take me somewhere beautiful, where the sun never sets





	Switzerland

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory, happy poem from 2010.

Take me somewhere beautiful

Where the sun never sets,

and sunflowers bloom

Where leaves never fall,

and swans dance with grace

Where light glitters on the water,

and the warm wind blow

High up in the mountains,

where the sky remains blue

 

-p.c. 2010


End file.
